Detona Ralph (filme)
|lançamento = 2 de novembro de 2012 4 de janeiro de 2013 |duração = 101 minutos |orçamento = $165 milhões |receita = $456,485,385}} Detona Ralph '' (no original, ''Wreck-It Ralph) é um filme de computação gráfica em 3D produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures e dirigido por Rich Moore. É o 52º filme de animação da Disney. O filme fala sobre Detona Ralph, um vilão de videogame que deseja se tornar um herói e ser visto como tal. Elenco Sinopse Ralph é o vilão do jogo de arcade Conserta Félix Jr., em que o herói homônimo do jogo conserta um edifício que Ralph destrói. Por mais de 30 anos, Ralph fez o mesmo trabalho e ficou cansado de ser o cara mau. Querendo provar que ele pode ser um bom rapaz e não apenas um vilão, Ralph escapa de seu jogo através do cabo de alimentação e parte para Missão de Herói, um jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa, onde ele ajuda a heroína do jogo, a Sargento Calhoun, na batalha contra "Insetrônicos", invasores alienígenas do jogo. Mais tarde, ele entra na Corrida Doce, um jogo de corrida de kart em trilhas feitas de doces, biscoitos e outras guloseimas. Lá, Ralph conhece Vanellope von Schweetz, um verdadeiro "bug" que também tem um sonho: vencer uma corrida. No entanto, seu jogo se depara com uma terrível ameaça que pode afetar todos os jogos do fliperama, e que Ralph pode inadvertidamente ter começado. Prêmios e Indicações DVD & Blu-ray Ver artigo: Detona Ralph (DVD) Trilha Sonora Ver artigo: Detona Ralph (T.S.O). Jogo Ver artigo: Wreck-It Ralph: The Video Game. Referências Detona Ralph contém uma série referências aos jogos de vídeo. Na reunião dos vilões anônimos, inclui os personagens já citados acima, além de outros que não tem fala, como: Bowser de Super Mario Bros., Doutor Eggman de Sonic the Hedgehog, e Neff de Altered Beast. Personagens de Q*bert, incluindo Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam e Ugg, são mostrados como personagens "sem-teto" e mais tarde levado por Ralph e Felix para seu jogo. Q * Bert também fala com Félix em um ponto sintetizado palavra em balões com símbolos de seu jogo. Cena dos jogos dos fliperamas que estão na casa de jogos, mostra Chun-Li, Cammy e Blanka de Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky e Inky de Pac-Man, o Paperboy de Paperboy, paletas ea esferas de Pong, Dig Dug, um Pooka, e um Fygar de Dig Dug, Sapo de Frogger e Pedro Pimenta de BurgerTime. Além disso, Lara Croft e Mario são mencionados em referência. Referências adicionais são baseados em piadas visuais. O "Cyborg" creditado nos créditos é baseado em Kano do Mortal Kombat e executa um de seus famosos golpeis em um zumbi. Os moradores de Niceland são animados usando um movimento espasmódico que satiriza os ciclos de animação limitadas dos personagens de muitos jogos de oito e 16 bits. Quando Rei Doce vai à área da programação ele usa um controle típico dos videogames da Nintendo. A senha que ele utiliza é o mesmo código usado pela fabricante Konami em vários de seus jogos. Ao longo da Estação Central de Jogos é possível visualizar um graffiti na parede: "Aerith lives", que é uma referência ao personagem de Aerith Gainsborough de Final Fantasy VII. "All your base are belong to us" ("Todas as suas bases, pertencem a nós" em tradução literal) é uma frase em Engrish popularizada a partir do jogo Zero Wing e Jenkins, uma homenagem ao popular Leeroy Jenkins meme de World of Warcraft. Há também uma referência à série Metal Gear, quando Ralph está à procura de algo em uma caixa e encontra o "ponto de exclamação" (com o efeito de som igual ao do jogo), e um Super Mushroom de Super Mario Bros. Sr. Litwak veste camisa do árbitro com listras em preto e branco, uma homenagem ao icônico traje de Twin Galaxies fundador da Walter Day. Uma das músicas nos créditos é um trabalho original de Jerry Buckner e Garcia Gary, anteriormente famosos por escrever canções temáticas de vídeo-games da década de 1980. O logotipo da Walt Disney Pictures que é mostrado no encerramento aparece em glitched, uma referência para tela de muitos jogos kill screen antigos, como Pac-Man. Sequência Ver artigo: Detona Ralph 2 Transcrição Galeria Vídeos en:Wreck-It Ralph (film) es:Ralph, el Demoledor (Película) pt:Força Ralph Categoria:Mídia Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Páginas Principais